Zoroark Rising
by Pokeloon
Summary: Shade is an undersized Zorua. His father is a plus-sized Lucario bully. One-Shot, Blood, Gore, Patricide, and Uxoricide. Backstory for A New World.


_**A New World: Side Story I**_

**Glen: So you have finally gotten around to writing this one?**

**Yep, I've had this one planned out since I first thought out the character's past. Also, since there are only Pokémon in this side story I will have Pokén as "this". I have Not Going 2 Write to thank for being my Beta Reader. *whispers* I think she agreed because, being old, she doesn't have a lot of things to do.  
**

**Rose: What about the drunken French guy?**

**Hey, no lip from you. And I'll just have the few words he says as French.**

**Rose: Why no lip?**

**Glen: Because it lowers his self-esteem. *whispers* Its low enough as it is.**

**Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?**

**Glen: Nothing…**

_Side Story I: Zoroark Rising_

When your father is a Lucario, being an undersized Shiny Zorua has its problems. Especially when he hates your guts.

"Go hunt, we need the meat." Shade's father, Louis, told him, this of course would most likely be the catalyst for another fight.

"Dad, I can't carry anything bigger than a Patrat back."

"Why thank you for volunteering to get one." Louis replied, a sneer on his face.

Shade sighed, knowing there was nothing he could say that would get him out of it. "Fine." He said, before trotting off out of the cave, nodding to his sister on the way out. "See you later, Nat."

She smiled. "Good luck, Shade."

It took a few minutes to find a Patrat's trail, and even then it was faint, days old probably. But it did lead him to another, fresher trail, no more than ten minutes old. He grinned, surprised by such a fresh trail, but happy too. This hunting trip would be over sooner then he thought.

After about three minutes of following the path he found a clearing with a Patrat in it. The small chipmunk was training on a stump in the center of the clearing. Shade decided to settle in a tree and let it wear itself out. All of a sudden, it pulled off an Assurance attack and left a furrow about an inch deep in the stump. It then leapt back and lunged back in with Pursuit. Odd attacks for a Patrat, Shade knew from studying that this wasn't an attack that Patrat learn naturally. It had to have been inherited from a Raticate, Umbreon or Liepard father. Umbreon and Liepard would see a Watchog as prey, so a Raticate father would be likely. Of course he would have to be careful if he was wrong and its father was an Umbreon, it could know Screech and the last thing he needed was to lose his hearing. A Bite tore a fist sized chunk from the stump.

_Attack from a distance, I can't let it get those jaws around me._ A Crunch tore away an even bigger one. It then hit the stump with a flurry of attacks. _Oh, crud._ He thought, looking at the shattered remains of the stump.

The Patrat sat back on his haunches, a smug look on his face. A scent hit its nose that made it jump up looking around. _It must have caught my scent._ The Patrat's eyes settled on the tree that Shade was sitting in. Slowly his eyes went up as he scanned the tree. "Douglas Fir, around twenty years old… and currently hiding a Zorua." His eyes met mine and a grin went across his face. "Hello, little fox."

"You know, as a prey animal, I thought you'd run away if you caught my scent." Shade replied.

The Patrat's eyes flashed, his anger clearly seen in them. "I'm no coward!" He yelled.

Shade laughed. "Patrat are prey, prey is fearful. Are you afraid?"

Patrat's eyes seemed to grow, until they seemed to engulf the world. Realizing it for what it was; Shade closed his eyes to keep the Hypnosis out. "This seems the coward's way to fight." He called out to his opponent.

"I'm not a coward!" A rustle off to the side, about ten feet away. "I'm brave! I'm everything my family wasn't!" The rustle closed in. Five feet, four, three. Shade jumped, launching a Dark Pulse at where he had stood. From the scream of anger, it must have hit. A concentrated blow hit him in between his shoulder blades, and a weight settled on his back; bring him down faster, and he smashed into the ground.

"Prey can beat predator, I thought so." Patrat whispered in his ear. "You need something to remind you of this. I know!" Patrat bit down on an ear and ripped the tip off.

"Prey will not take me down!" Shade yelled, throwing the Patrat away. It hit a tree with a sickening, wet crunch. A sudden pain hit Shade and he headed for water, he could take the Patrat back later. The river was the nearest source. He staggered away, knowing he was walking like a drunken Snorlax, but not really caring. It took him half an hour, but he finally made it. Nearby was a boat, something the local Pokémon had become accustomed to.

One of the humans was staggering around outside, a smell that would make a Grimer cry coming off of it, but Shade would have to evolve in the water, if he didn't he could burn up. "Qu'est-ce qui fait que Zorua?" **A/N:** **What is that Zorua doing?** He said, pulling out a red and white ball. He threw it, and despite the nearly impossible odds, it hit Shade in the head right as he reached the water, sucking him into it and returning to the man's hand.

* * *

It was nearly a week later before the man released Shade, though that would not be what he was named. Shade evolved that day, jumping into the water the second he was out, and when he came out, he received a new name; "Loup Garou." That was also the day the newly named 'Loup' left. Only when he left, he had a belt, a knife, and a new attack, Night Slash. Another gift of evolving, his ear healed, leaving no trace of the injury. He checked the spot where he had fought the Patrat, on the off chance that it would still be there. It wasn't. Loup was faster now, moving at speeds that rivaled his father's. He made it home in minutes.

"Mother! Father! Natasha! I'm home!" He called out as he neared the cliff face that housed their cave.

"Unless you have a Tauros with you, leave now!" His father yelled from the opening. "We don't want you anymore!"

"Father, please, let Shade come in. I told you, I smelled human at the river where his trail led." Natasha said from behind Louis.

"All the more reason not to let him in." He snarled, backhanding her into the wall. "If he was caught, then he could have led his owner back to us."

"Leave her alone." Loup said. "I'm tired of your bullying and yelling, when I haven't seen you leave that spot on your rock in weeks." He darted in hitting him with Fury Swipes, doing next to nothing. His anger went into his claws changing into a Night Slash, which didn't do much better.

Louis laughed at his son's attempt to hurt him. "Son, if you think you can hurt me like that than you're even dumber than I thought." He hit Loup with a Sky Uppercut, knocking him off his feet, and then launched into a Bullet Punch. Five times he hit Loup, each harder than the last, before finally leaving him on the floor coughing up blood. "And that's saying something." He launched a Flash Cannon, tearing a miniature canyon in the ground. Loup's eyes shot open, and he rolled to the side, letting the Flash Cannon go past him, blasting a tree to pieces instead. He jumped to his feet, launching a rage-fueled Dark Pulse at his father. It hit Louis, shoving him back a few feet.

"Remarkable, Shade. You managed to knock me back." Louis said, slashing his arm in front of him to create a Vacuum Wave. "Now dodge this!" He launched it, and the attack flew toward Loup, who laughed and disappeared.

He reappeared behind his father, completing the Faint Attack by ripping his claws up Louis's back. Louis whirled around, using Focus Punch, aiming to knock Loup's head off, but, again, Loup had disappeared. Louis turned around, a Sky Uppercut activated, aimed at where Loup was about to appear. It connected. "That attack only works once on me. You know that Shade."

Loup grinned. "Don't call me Shade, I am Loup now." He stood back up. "And don't write me off so easily. There's a reason I've been letting you hit me." His smile grew. "I've mastered Counter." Louis's smirk disappeared, and Loup vanished. He reappeared in front of his father, clawed his face, and turned invisible again. Again and again he did this, until Louis was all but beaten. Then, he struck, but Louis struck too, Focus Punch from Louis, Counter from Loup. The attacks struck each other and Focus Punch won, Loup was knocked backwards, slamming into a tree.

Louis stalked over smirking. "Look who got a little big for his britches." He kicked Loup a couple times. "Figure I should finish this." He stated.

"No, not if you want to live." It was Lenna, Loup and Natasha's mother. In her hand was a small blue orb, a Focus Blast. "You know Lucretia, my Gardevoir friend? Well she taught me Focus Blast, she knew it in case she ever got attacked by a Dark type. Now back away from my son."

Louis snarled and launched a Vacuum Wave, one far faster than the one he'd used against Loup. It was a blur, and there was no dodging it. But she did what she could, she launched her Focus Blast, and both of them were launched back, Louis hit a tree, Lenna hit the cliff face, a large rip across her chest. Natasha ran to where she fell, but she was already dead.

"You monster! She's dead!" She screamed, launching a Dark Pulse, all of her rage, fear and anguish going into it. It grew even more from all the negative emotions in the clearing. When it hit Louis it was the size of a Mamoswine, and gathered around him, trapping him in a swirling miasma of pain. His mouth was open in a silent scream.

Loup stood and walked over. "Even with what he's done, he deserves a quick death." He yanked Louis from the orb and snapped his neck. "I have to go. Patricide you know?"

"Sha- Loup, don't go." Natasha said. "Please, for me."

"No, Nat, I have to go, tell Nevermore what happened, but as for anyone else..." He paused, thinking. "Tell them we were attacked by humans from the river."

"Nev isn't going to take it well."

"I know, but I have to go. And besides, I'll be back… eventually." He smiled, turned around, and walked off into the forest.

**Rose: Who knew Loup had such a dark relationship with his father. I like how the fight takes up 908 of the 1,716 words.**

**You were counting?**

**Rose: No, I simply used a calculator and added together the number of words on either side of that split after Shade is caught, removed those six words used in the Mini Note. I wrote down the resulting number and… I've lost you haven't I?**

***drool running down chin, nods head* Yes, somewhere around 'removed, six words'.**

**Rose: You are hopeless. *sees Glen* Oh, not you too!**


End file.
